


За молодых!

by HEBEPHOH



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Friendship, M/M, Wedding Planning, Weddings, hoshi and woozi help jisoo with finding a bf
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: Джису признается в чувствах к Сунену. Сунену не остается ничего, кроме.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	За молодых!

Джису быстро скрывается за дверью, чтобы его ни в коем случае не заметили. Сердце стучит, как сумасшедшее, и успокоить дыхание не кажется возможным.

Он закрывает глаза и кусает губы, не сдерживает вздоха и медленно скользит по стене вниз, опускаясь на корточки и коря самого себя. Он знал, что такое могло произойти, но все равно пришел сюда. Пришел, и теперь сидит, надеясь, что никто не станет свидетелем его помешательства.

Квон Сунен — идеальный. Один из самых не проблемных учеников школы, хорош в учебе, активный и веселый, талантлив и имеет несколько наград в соревнованиях, в которых участвовал, будучи в танцевальном клубе; вряд ли возможно услышать о нем хоть что-то плохое. И не влюбиться в него — тоже, вряд ли возможно.

Это сложно назвать фанклубом, но стайка поклонниц — поклонников — у него имеется. Джису один из них, только ему повезло еще больше.

— Готов? — раздается голос где-то над головой. Джису поднимает глаза, чтобы столкнуться взглядом с Суненом.

Впрочем, Джису не может назвать то, что они вдвоем лучшие друзья с детства, удачей.

Джису кивает и поднимается, игнорируя чужую руку помощи; пробегается по другу глазами снизу вверх.

Сунен все еще идеальный, несмотря на покрасневшее после физических нагрузок лицо и огромную спортивную сумку, открытую так, что из нее торчат полотенце и бутылка с водой. Джису закатывает глаза, но все же поправляет вещи так, чтобы сумку можно было застегнуть. Затем кидает косой взгляд на воротник Сунена.

— Застегнись до конца, — говорит как ни в чем не бывало. — Сейчас на улицу выйдем.

— Там совсем не холодно, ма, — смеется и тянет Сунен, но верхние пуговицы все же застегивает. — К тому же, позволь мне расслабиться немного. Учеба закончилась, школа закончилась — навсегда! Впереди взрослая жизнь.

Джису фыркает, останавливаясь перед выходом.

— Даже если еще нет официальной бумаги об окончании школы, не понимаю, как тренер позволяет тебе продолжать ходить в зал, — замечает он. — Скажешь тоже, «взрослая жизнь», но не перестаешь бегать в школу при каждой возможности.

Несильно пихнув Джису в бок и притворно надувшись, Сунен произносит:

— Зато я экономлю деньги, — ждет паузу и открывает дверь, чтобы наконец покинуть здание. — Может, я семью хочу.

Сунен косит взгляд, чтобы прочесть друга, и видит немного нахмуренные брови того.

— Мы все еще идем в кафе? — быстро меняет тему он.

— Ага, — кивает Джису. Атмосфера становится легче.

Волнуясь, Джису не теребит салфетку, не отбивает под столом ногами марш или еще что. Он сжимает челюсти, выделяя еще больше скулы, сидит тихо, почти сжавшись, ожидая их заказ. А вот Сунен, сидящий напротив него, разорвал красную салфетку в клочья.

Чувствуя еще и чужую напряженность, Джису нервничает сильнее. Он не может найти в себе сил понять причины переживаний друга, потому что осознание того, что он сам собирается сейчас сделать, давит на него слишком сильно.

Они действительно закончили школу две недели назад, и они больше не дети, вряд ли их жизни смогут беспрепятственно идти в будущее вместе. У Сунена есть предложение на работу в агентство, а Джису еще не получил ответы из университетов. Еще он не не имеет полной уверенности в том, что высшее образование ему необходимо для жизни. Впрочем, это не имеет ничего общего с тем, что Джису собирается признаться Сунену в чувствах прямо сейчас.

Джису возвращается с небес на землю, когда официант приносит им кофе и два стаканчика мороженого. Он пинает под столом Сунена, чтобы тот тоже обратил внимание на еду, после чего заговаривает:

— Время так быстро идет, правда? — начинает он. — Мы очень давно друг друга знаем. Лучше всех.

Сунен кивает, но бросает только быстрый короткий взгляд на него, прежде чем уставиться в чашку с кофе.

Пауза.

«Джису, мне нужно сказать тебе» и «Мне нужно признаться» звучат одновременно, но Сунен все же первым говорит:

— Начинай ты, — у Джису нет возможности избежать ответа.

На этот раз Сунен не отводит взгляд, чувствуя облегчение от того, что ему удалось отсрочить собственные слова.

Джису делает глубокий вдох, сжимает в кулак пальцы и выдавливает улыбку.

— Я уже говорил, что мы давно друг друга знаем? — начинает заново он, не сдерживая смешка. — Достаточно давно, чтобы стать довольно близкими людьми друг другу, — сглатывает и улыбается гораздо шире, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы лица. — Чтобы хотя бы у одного из нас возникли чувства к другому.

Сунен смотрит на него широко открытыми глазами.

— Джису, я… — Джису его перебивает:

— Я говорил про одного человека, — продолжает он. — Ты мне нравишься, Квон Сунен. Я не прошу тебя ответить мне взаимностью, как бы мне ни хотелось; может не сейчас, но позже.

— _Джису_ , — окликает его Сунен, хватая за руку и останавливая. — Я хотел, я хотел сказать, это должно было быть тем, что я должен был тебе сказать, я хотел сказать, сообщить о том, что я кое с кем встречаюсь.

Это отрезвляет, заставляя Джису замереть на месте.

Сунен наблюдает за тем, как бледнеет парень напротив. Не явно: уголки его губ опущены, сами губы сжаты в тонкую полоску, а глаза замерли, не моргая, уставившись куда-то в пол.

— Я понимаю, — наконец произносит Джису. — Я пойду.

Он высвобождает руку из хватки Сунена и направляется к выходу. Сунен не ждет, чтобы отправиться за ним.

Квон быстро подзывает к себе официанта, чтобы оплатить их счет, затем подбирает свою сумку и бежит за Джису. К его счастью, Джису слишком погружен в себя, чтобы уйти куда-то далеко, а у самого Сунена хорошая физическая подготовка.

Сунен догоняет Джису быстро и разворачивает того к себе лицом. В глазах у Джису стоят слезы, и дышит он неспокойно. Сердце у Сунена разбивается.

— Джису, это ничего не меняет между нами, — уверяет он, говоря быстро и стараясь улыбаться как обычно. — Поверь мне, а Джихун. Он потрясающий, он тебе понравится, я знаю, вы станете лучшими друзьями. Я вас познакомлю, знаешь, — он смеется. — Вообще, я боялся сегодняшнего разговора, ведь я вроде как собирался тебе рассказать, что скрывал от тебя _два года_ своих отношений с _парнем_ , а после пригласить тебя на нашу _свадьбу_ через год. Представляешь, если бы я начал раскрывать свой секрет первым? Ты бы убил меня на месте! А сейчас даже руку на меня не сможешь поднять.

В отместку Джису больно бьет Сунена в плечо, тот шипит от боли сильнее нужного, а затем чувствует, как Джису обнимает его, утыкаясь куда-то в шею, а плечи его трясутся от рыданий.

— Я вас точно познакомлю, — добавляет Сунен, обнимая Джису в ответ. — И если не ты, то Джихун точно меня убьет за то, что я такой хреновый друг.

Джихун действительно оказывается неплохим парнем. Джису не удивлен, Сунен всегда собирал вокруг себя только хороших людей.

Поначалу очень неловко, особенно учитывая то, что Джихун про признание знал; впрочем, Джису не заметил за ним пренебрежительного отношения, а после Джису и вовсе смело и свободно общался с ним. Наслаждаясь секундной задержкой и красными щеками всякий раз, когда Джису упоминает свадьбу.

Сунен ведет себя с ним как прежде, будто и не было ничего.

Но признание было, Джису не может так просто забыть или отказаться от этого. Если с Джихуном он нашел общий язык, то общаться с Суненом без ощущения неправильности происходящего — практически невозможно. Даже смеясь и свободно разговаривая в один момент, в следующее мгновение время будто останавливалось и Джису ощущал на своих плечах всю тяжесть и нелепость происходившего.

В один день Сунен не выдерживает.

Джису как раз находится в общей съемной квартире Джихуна и Сунена, сидит на диване в гостиной и негромко переговаривается с Джихуном, сидящим на полу, чтобы быть ближе и более удобно расположенным к телевизору, когда в комнату входит Сунен и говорит:

— Так больше продолжаться не может.

Джису хмурится, пытаясь понять, о чем говорит Сунен, когда чувствует, как рука Джихуна несильно сжимает его лодыжку, будто бы сообщая: « _я_ понимаю, и мне это не нравится». Уверенности не придают и следующие слова Сунена:

— _Мы найдем тебе парня!_

Спор Сунена и Джихуна, который, видимо, уже пытался отговорить первого от данной идеи, заканчивается тем, что Сунен меняет в своем предложении « _мы найдем_ » на « _я найду_ ».  
А ведь Джису только подумал о том, что они с Джихуном нашли свою волну.

Сунен говорит, что будет рядом и быстро придет на помощь, если что-нибудь пойдет не так. Еще он сообщает, что позвонит через десять минут после начала встречи, чтобы дать возможность Джису сбежать от не понравившегося партнера. В ответ на это Джису только закатывает глаза, а Джихун добавляет что-то про самое клишейное клише, что только возможно.

Джису не знает, как в итоге согласился на свидание в слепую; возможно, ему просто понравился тот факт, что не он один будет тратить на это свои силы и время и что страдать они будут втроем.

Он не ожидает чего-то особенного от сегодняшнего вечера. Конечно, будет хорошо, если он переключится на кого-то постороннего и забудет о своей несчастной влюбленности в лучшего друга. Хотя он скорее обрадуется, что у него ничего с Суненом не вышло — в голове у этого парня постоянно происходит что-то непонятное.

Хон уже сидит несколько минут один за столиком для двоих в том же кафе, где они были с Суненом время назад, и всерьез размышляет над тем, чтобы уйти, пока не поздно, но справа от него кто-то встает, закрывая свет, отчего сам Джису и половина столика погружаются в тень.

Подняв голову, Джису сглатывает и вспоминает имя.

_Ким Мингю._

Хорошо, он это переживет.

— Знаешь, такое бывает, не стоит расстраиваться, если с первого раза ничего не получилось.

Джису не прописался в квартире Сунена и Джихуна, просто проводит здесь большую часть своего свободного времени. Конкретно: на диване, обложившись подушками и обняв обеими руками самую крупную из них.

Он громко стонет, впечатываясь лицом в подушку, и качает головой.

— Все было просто ужасно, — не соглашается он.

Сунен вздыхает и опускается на пол на колени перед ним, рукой мягко сжимает колено Джису.

— Если все было так плохо, почему ты не схватился за возможность уйти, когда я позвонил?

— Я не хотел его обидеть, — мямлит в подушку Джису. — Он был мил со мной, я не хотел казаться грубым.

— Хорошо, — признает Сунен. — Тогда скажи, что было не так? На будущее.

Джису молчит некоторое время, задумавшись. Наконец он говорит:

— Он был слишком громким, постоянно смеялся, — перечисляет Джису, — и он был слишком, слишком мил со мной, будто я ребенок, который ничего не понимает. Слишком сладко.

Слышится хлопок двери, и Сунен поднимается на ноги, чтобы поприветствовать Джихуна, вернувшегося со смены. Когда Джихун проходит в гостиную, он с Джису обмениваются кивками. О неудачном свидании он знает только из сообщения, которое ему написал Сунен, когда все закончилось, поэтому Джису приходится пересказать, что произошло, вновь переживая весь тот ужас.

Джихун не казался до этого особо заинтересованным в авантюре своего парня, поэтому Джису надеется, что тот сейчас даст Сунену затрещину, скажет, что это все изначально было обречено на провал, а сам Джису сбросит гору со своих плеч.

Вместо этого Джихун говорит, что у него есть на примете кое-кто одинокий и совсем не приторный.

Больше Джису никогда не будет сочувствовать Ли Джихуну. Эти двое стоят друг друга.

Вону действительно не такой приторный, каким был Мингю. Он кажется спокойным, приятным в общении, даже немного робким; Джису чувствует потребность самому быть более мягким.

Они с Джису обсуждают книги, когда понимают, что у них есть общая тема для разговора. Тогда же Джису чувствует, как Вону берет его ладонь в свою.

И тогда же Джису понимает, что попал.

Потому что хватка Вону требовательная и сильная. Потому что Вону заглядывает ему в глаза. Потому что Вону начинает говорить не вполголоса, а почти шепотом, наклоняясь ближе к Джису и заставляя того подвинуть стул так, чтобы оказаться вплотную к столу.

Джису вскакивает со своего места, когда нога Вону находит его, совсем не думая, как это будет выглядеть со стороны. Он вообще не думает, его сознания хватает лишь на то, чтобы не забыть свой пиджак.

Он позорно сбегает из кафе, не оглядываясь. Лучше, чтобы в нем видели ребенка, чем кого-то _другого_. Джису попросит Джихуна, чтобы ему прислали счет за неудавшийся обед.

Ну, если Джихун выживет после того, как Джису найдет его.

— Джису, ты помнишь Джонхана?

Джису задумывается. Конечно, он помнит Джонхана. Учеба закончилась почти два месяца назад, но этого явно недостаточно, чтобы стереть из памяти лица одноклассников.

— Да, а что… — Джису осекается, замечая, как быстро после его слов начинает набирать что-то на своем телефоне Сунен. Осознание вываливается на него будто с ведром ледяной воды.

Он переваливается через диван, чтобы отобрать телефон и предотвратить неизбежное.

— Он разве не встречался с Чолем из баскетбольной команды? — спрашивает Джису, когда Сунен отходит от него в безопасную зону недосягаемости.

Сунен медлит с ответом; довольно долго, что Джису приходится позвать его по имени, чтобы напомнить о себе.

— Он и сейчас, — осторожно отвечает Сунен и, видя, как меняется выражение лица друга, поспешно добавляет: — Нет, не подумай ничего того!

Это не особо помогает, потому что сразу следом за этим идет:

— Может, отношения втроем — это то, что тебе нужно.

Сунен прячется в ванной комнате, пока не убеждает Джису в том, что все отменил.

В один день в сентябре, когда Джису в очередной раз заваливается после учебы домой к друзьям, его любимый диван занят.

Джису непонимающе смотрит на резко выпрямившегося в его присутствии незнакомого парня в нескольких метрах от себя, пока Джихун, открывавший ему дверь, проходит мимо и представляет их друг другу:

— Джису, это Чан. Чан, это Джису, — говорит Джихун и садится на диван возле Чана. — Мой кузен. Соответственно, лучший друг Сунена.

Чан кивает, Джису неловко машет в ответ рукой.

— Я помешал? — спрашивает он. — Я могу уйти.

Джихун быстро качает головой.

— Нет, все в порядке, — заверяет. — Мы обсуждали некоторые нюансы, связанные с, эм… — Джихун запинается и молчит, начиная краснеть. Ему на помощь приходит Чан:

— Это по поводу свадьбы, — говорит Чан. Тоже краснеет, но это его не останавливает. Он не может не улыбаться, боковым зрением замечая смущение кузена. — Далеко не все родственники согласятся прийти, а из тех, кто примет приглашение, далеко не всех мы захотим видеть.

— Составляете список гостей, — понимающе тянет Джису. Он не понимает ничего, кроме того, что это довольно нудное занятие.

— Присоединишься? — предлагает Чан, не переставая улыбаться.

Чан кажется солнечным. Он выглядит младше Джису и Джихуна, поэтому при нем Джису хочется казаться еще взрослее и разумнее, чем он есть. Еще Чан обладает каким-то непонятным очарованием и определенно знает об этом, потому что Джису отвечает:

— С удовольствием.

— Спасибо за предложение, — после этих слов Джису переступает через порог с чемоданом.

Джису направляется прямиком к пустующей комнате, не замечая, какие красноречивые взгляды Джихун бросает на Сунена. Когда Хон хлопает дверью, Джихун припечатывает второго к двери.

Сунен жмурится и поднимает руки в защитном жесте.

— Когда ты успел предложить ему жить в нашем доме? — шипит Джихун, негромко, но так, чтобы Сунен почувствовал всю его злость.

— Я думал, тебе нравится Джису.

— Нравится, — не отрицает Джихун, затем бьет Сунена по плечу. Тот смотрит в ответ с обидой в глазах. — Но когда он просто заходит в гости пару раз в неделю, а не когда он будет жить с нами двадцать четыре на семь.

— Он не будет проводить с нами двадцать четыре часа в сутки, — возражает Сунен. — Часть времени он будет проводить в университете.

Очередной шлепок и выразительный взгляд Джихуна заставляют его заткнуться.

— Отвечай на вопрос, Квон Сунен.

Сунен вздыхает, прежде чем начать:

— Я заходил к нему домой пару дней назад, — шепчет он. — Ты же помнишь, что он пока что живет с родителями? И сейчас такой период — Рождество, все дела, а родители в командировке. В такое время. И он один в большом доме. Это только на ближайшее время. Вернутся его родители — вернется Джису. Он социальный человек, который задохнется в одиночестве.

Джихун дает слабину. Сунен это замечает. И продолжает:

— Ты не заметишь, как пролетит это время, — пока Джихун не успевает опомниться, Сунен разворачивает его к себе спиной и обнимает. — А потом время будет нестись со скоростью света, пока не наступит тот день, когда в этой квартире будут жить не только Квон Сунен, но и Квон Джихун, — Сунен мягко целует жениха в щеку, уже забывшего о своей злости.

Джихун мягко толкает Сунена локтем, заставляя себя отпустить, когда Джису подает голос из своей комнаты. Джихун делает несколько шагов вперед, направляясь в гостевую, прежде чем все же развернуться и сказать:

— С чего ты взял, что я возьму твою фамилию? Может, в этой квартире будут жить два Ли.

Сунен предлагает сходить в недавно открывшийся клуб, чтобы расслабиться и отпраздновать в узком кругу приближающуюся свадьбу. Джису не видит причин для отказа, ведь сессия прошла, а новый семестр начнется только через неделю. Джихун тоже поддерживает предложение.

В день Х Сунен сливается, обзаведясь проблемами в агентстве. Впрочем, Сунен все равно отправляет двоих оставшихся веселиться.

С ним никто не спорит, это его совсем не задевает.

Если все предыдущие разы Джису и Джихун оставались одни случайно или ненадолго, то сейчас они осознанно решили провести время вместе. Сунен ощущает тепло в груди, которое не исчезнет ни при каких трудностях, с которыми он столкнется при сверхурочных часах в балетном зале.

В клубе неплохо. Джису не имеет опыта в этом, но тут не кромешная тьма, музыка не бьет по ушам, а в нос не забивается запах травки. Джису идентифицирует это место как «очень неплохое».

Он как раз собирается спросить, что думает об этом Джихун, когда тот хватает его за руку и тащит сквозь толпу к бару. Не дает ему ничего сказать, заказывает им выпить и залпом выпивает свою рюмку под ошеломленным взглядом Джису.

Слабо жмурится и кивает, чтобы Джису сам выпил. Джису, чуть пригубив, возвращает свой взгляд на Джихуна.

— Что? — спрашивает последний.

— Просто непривычно, — тушуется Джису.

Джихун смеется.

— Я умею пить, — говорит он. — Плюс, я выпью еще максимум один шот. Мне нужно было расслабиться. К тому же, у нас мальчишник, — он подмигивает, а Джису не может понять, пугает его такой Джихун или нет.

Джихун тащит его танцевать в толпу. Джису нравится, когда он вливается, начиная чувствовать музыку всем своим телом. Потом он чувствует чужое тело, и это тело не Джихун. Не тот Джихун, который заглядывает Джису за плечо, затем смотрит ему прямо в глазах и показывает два больших пальца.

Джису думает, что уговорит Сунена лишить их свадьбу любого алкоголя, но потом думает о том, что думать в такой момент — не лучшая мысль.

Парня, с которым он танцевал, зовут Минхао. У него довольно милый акцент, о чем Джису информирует его тут же, стоит им перекинуться парой фраз.

Он и Минхао (и Джихун через одного человека от них) сидят за барной стойкой, продолжая знакомство, когда к ним присоединяется еще один человек. Джису поначалу не обращает на него никакого внимания, затем понимает, что пришедший уходить не собирается, а Минхао как-то слишком сильно напрягся.

Джису поворачивается, разгоряченный алкоголем и танцами, чтобы оценить внешний вид стоящего сбоку от него парня.

Он открывает рот, чтобы задать вопрос, когда его перебивают:

— Минхао, мы должны уйти.

От строгости в голосе напрягаются и Джису, и Джихун, внимательно следивший за происходящим.

— С какой стати он должен идти с Вами? — произносит Джису раньше, прежде чем Джихун, Минхао или кто-либо еще в мире смог бы его остановить.

— Минхао, — продолжает незнакомец, игнорируя Джису.

Минхао неохотно встает, не желая неприятностей.

Джису никогда не сможет ответить, что тянуло его за язык, когда он говорит:

— Такой серьезный. Как дела у китайской мафии?

Минхао и мутный парень замирают в ту же секунду, стоит им услышать эти слова. Джихун не в самый подходящий момент понимает, во что они вляпались.

— К черту все это, к черту, — истерично смеется Джису. — К черту! Извращенцы, китайская мафия? К черту азиатов, — не перестает повторять он, пока его пытается успокоить Джихун.

Ни тот, ни другой не замечает, как озадаченное лицо Сунена светлеет, а сам он вновь достает телефон.

Джису открывает заднюю дверь, пропуская Сунена и еще незнакомого ему парня на кухню своего дома.

Парень кажется скромным, робко оглядывая убранство чужого дома. Джису улыбается ему своей самой дружелюбной улыбкой, чтобы выглядеть хорошим хозяином своего дома. Ему улыбаются в ответ, а неловкость в комнате чувствуется сильнее с каждой секундой.

— Мы шли на практику, и я вспомнил, что твой дом как раз на нашем пути, — смеется Сунен, прерывая молчание. — Решил заглянуть поздороваться.

Сунен представляет их друг к другу, после чего парень спрашивает, можно ли ему отлучиться.

Когда Джису и Сунен остаются одни, Сунен слишком явно избегает встречи взглядом с другом.

— Сунен, кто это? — с требованием в голосе спрашивает Джису.

— Я же сказал, Хансоль.

— Я помню, — соглашается Джису. — У тебя ничего не выйдет.

Сунен громко досадно стонет.

— С чего ты взял, что я здесь за этим?

Джису смотрит на него не читаемым взглядом.

— Мой дом не по пути к студии.

Это последний раз, когда Сунен что-либо предпринимает.

***

Джису сидит в зале, ожидая церемонии, когда ему звонит Сунен и говорит, что Джихун, кажется, больше не хочет быть с ним.

Джису сидит в первом ряду, прямо перед тем местом, где двое должны будут произнести клятвы, пока Сунен ему в истерике кричит прямо в ухо о том, что все кончено.

Джису сидит на стороне семьи Квон, как ее часть. Слева от него сидит мама Квон, а справа дед. Джису очень надеется, что они не слышат и не обращают внимания на крики по ту сторону трубки.

До начала церемонии десять минут, когда Джису сбрасывает звонок, сияюще улыбается Квонам и покидает зал быстрыми широкими шагами.

Сунен в своём красивом белом костюме сидит на полу, подпирая дверь в туалет, но тут же вскакивает, увидев приближающегося друга.

— Повтори, что произошло, — серьёзно спрашивает Джису, поглядывая на часы. — Быстро и по делу.

— Все было хорошо, а потом он резко убежал, оставив меня одного, запретил мне заходить внутрь, — тороторил Сунен, — говорил, что все плохо, просто ужасно. Я сделал что-то не так? В чем я облажался? Как мне все исправить?

Прежде чем у Сунена начнётся истерика, Джису заходит в туалет, не забыв при этом не дать другу узнать, что внутри.

Джихун дергается, когда кто-то заходит, но успокаивается, видя, что это всего лишь Джису. Джису же тем временем пытается разглядеть, что не так с парнем напротив, но ничего не видит. Джихун одет в такой же белый костюм, какой есть у Сунена. И, кроме бледного вида, не выглядит подозрительным.

— Сунен места себе не находит, — наконец произносит он. — Что-то случилось?

— Он не виноват, — быстро говорит Джихун. — Это все я.

Джису выдерживает паузу, чтобы решиться спросить:

— Ты же не разлюбил его?

Джихун в ужасе раскрывает глаза и машет головой.

— Тогда что?

Джихун кусает губу, явно обдумывая свои дальнейшие действия, но сдаётся и поднимает вверх свою правую руку.

— Я угробил чертов костюм, — опуская руку, он ведёт ладонью по своему лицу. — Я самый неудачливый жених на свете.

— Это всего лишь костюм, — убеждает его Джису. — Вряд ли Сунена это остановит.

— Я понимаю, — соглашается Джихун. — Но со мной творится подобное последние несколько недель. Я чуть не спалил квартиру, из-за моей ошибки в типографии сделали в три раза больше приглашений, чем нужно. Недавно я разбил любимую чашку Сунена. Он убьет меня, если узнает.

— Он уже знает.

— Что?

— Я приходил к вам пару дней назад, — поясняет Джису. — Мы сидели на кухне, и Сунен непривычно для него сделал себе чай в другой чашке. Я спросил, с чего такие перемены. Он сказал, что его старая чашка разбилась. Он очень любил ее, потому что это была единственная чашка, оставшаяся целой с его детства. Все предыдущие он разбивал по самым пустяковым обстоятельствам. Он сказал, что ты так сильно волновался перед свадьбой, что не смог удержать ее в руках. И знаешь что, кроме безграничного счастья и трепета, в его глазах больше ничего не было.

Джису замолкает, чтобы перевести дух после своего монолога.

Краем глаза он отмечает состояние Джихуна, готового вот-вот расплакаться.

— Это не отменяет того, что мой костюм испорчен.

Джису смеётся, Джихун улыбается тоже, вытирая подступающие слёзы.

У Джихуна полностью разошелся шов от рукава до низа пиджака. Джису не силён в шитье, да и вряд ли у кого-то найдётся иголка.

— Раздевайся, — командует Джису.

Когда до Джихуна доходит, он спрашивает, сомневаясь:

— Но твой пиджак чёрный?

— Поэтому снимай штаны тоже. И обувь. У нас один размер, а штаны подкатаем. Какая разница, кто будет на ноги так пристально смотреть.

— А ты? В моих тебе будет узко.

— Плевать, не я главная звезда этого вечера.

Джихун обнимает его крепко. Джису не думал, что у него так много сил. Джису старается обнять его еще крепче.

— Спасибо.

Момент прерывает Сунен, стуча в дверь и сообщая, что церемония начнётся меньше, чем через две минуты.

Банкетный зал забит людьми, играет музыка, а столы ломятся от еды. Джису стоит рядом с молодоженами, пока те принимают личные поздравления от каждого гостя. Ему немного неудобно, потому что штаны жмут, а слушать повторяющиеся из раза в раз слова ему совершенно неинтересно. Он не может представить, каково сейчас Сунену и Джихуну. Не мог бы, но вовремя вспоминает про то, что эти двое опьянены. И вовсе не алкоголем.

Сунен замечает кого-то вдалеке и тут же срывается, чтобы поздороваться. Джису бьет себя по лицу, Джихун продолжает улыбаться.

— Еще не поздно развестись, — шепчет ему Джису.

Джихун фыркает.

— Я могу вытерпеть своих несносных кузенов, ты думаешь, я не смогу справиться с _этим_?

Из кузенов Ли Джису знает только Чана и уже собирается возразить, когда вспоминает, что сам стал жертвой махинаций младшего. Джихун знает, о чем говорит.

— _Сунен_ , — громко тянет Джихун, вырывая Джису из раздумий. — Не бегай по залу, это небезопасно.

Джису остается один, когда Джихун уходит, чтобы вернуть своего мужа с небес на землю.

В руках у Джису бокал с шампанским. Он еще не сделал ни глотка, желая оставаться максимально трезвым сегодня. Из гостей он знает в основном семью Сунена и несколько их общих друзей, некоторых одноклассников, включая Сынчоля и Джонхана.

Он не думает, что хочет подходить к ним и здороваться. Возможно, лучшей компанией бы для него сейчас стала мама Квон, но и та занята, разговаривая с родителями Джихуна.

Джису ищет взглядом более подходящую цель, когда в него кто-то с силой врезается. Толчка хватает, чтобы половина бокала пролилась на пол. Джису недовольно цокает языком.

Несмотря на то, что он давно снял рваный пиджак, на нем все еще белые штаны, которые слишком легко испачкать, и ему повезло, что этого не произошло сейчас. Он поворачивается, чтобы увидеть лицо влетевшего в него и понять, стоит ему разозлиться или нет. Но он замирает, узнав чужое лицо.

Всей его силы воли хватает лишь на то, чтобы крепче сжать бокал в руке и уйти подальше, не оглядываясь и не говоря ни слова.

Джису бы с удовольствием сейчас нашел Джихуна, чтобы понять, зачем тот пригласил на свою свадьбу Джуна и Минхао. Впрочем, прямо перед ним появляется Сунен, чтобы именно об этом его спросить.

— Где Джихун?

— Если ты «протестуешь», то это надо было делать раньше, — смеется Сунен, но замечает серьезный взгляд друга. — Что-то случилось?

— Да, — кивает Джису. — Он зачем-то пригласил членов мафии, с которой мы столкнулись пару месяцев назад.

— _**О**_ , _ты про Джуна и Хао?_

Джису, высматривающий в толпе Джихуна, медленно поворачивает голову в сторону Сунена, понимающего, что сказал что-то лишнее.

— Я просто подумал, что они неплохие парни? — неумело оправдывается Сунен. — Типа, оставили вас в живых, даже извинились, когда поняли, что это все было не смешной шуткой. Будь осторожней со словами, Су, ха-ха. Кто-то может воспринять тебя всерьез. У тебя всегда такое выражение лица, знаешь, — Сунен вновь смеется под взглядом закипающего Джису, давится и резко указывает рукой куда-то в сторону. — О нет, Сынгван вновь спорит с организаторами. Мне пора.

Джису некоторое время стоит на одном месте, затем взглядом натыкается на Чон Вону. Он не хочет думать, кого еще пригласил Сунен. Джису составлял список гостей с Джихуном, но он даже не подумал спросить детали у Сунена. Вечер обещает быть долгим.

Джису решает немного скрасить его. Он выпивает все, что осталось в его бокале. Это явно недостаточно, зато Джису прекрасно знает, где найти еще.

Перед столом, на котором расположены несколько рядов бокалов с шампанским, Джису медлит, но все же выпивает залпом первый бокал, затем второй и третий. Он не пил с того самого «мальчишника», как это назвал тогда Джихун.

«Довольно прискорбно», — думает Джису, беря в руки четвертый бокал.

— Неужели все так плохо? Есть много других способов развлечься.

Джису не оборачивается на незнакомый голос, продолжая бессмысленно пялиться в свой бокал.

— Максимально плохо, — лениво отвечает Джису, почти не думая о том, что он говорит. — Я попытался признаться в любви к своему лучшему другу, а он признался мне, что у него есть жених. А потом он представил, будто у него есть мозги, и решил найти пару мне тоже. Извращенцы, мафия, просто что-то невразумительное.

— Мафия? — переспрашивают его.

Джису дергается.

— Я сказал это слово? Должно быть послышалось, — быстро исправляется он, надеясь, что Джуна поблизости нет.

Когда собеседник смеется, Джису наконец оборачивается. Парень перед ним одет в голубой костюм, волосы убраны назад. Он стоит, подпирая стену, а рядом с ним нет никого больше.

— Не видел тебя раньше, — признается Джису.

— Зато ты очень заметный, — отвечает парень. — С самой церемонии, когда вы с Джи обменялись костюмами.

— Это было так явно? — Джису прячет лицо в ладонях. — Джихун умрет со стыда, когда узнает.

— А мы ему не скажем. К тому же, это не было «так явно», — уверяет. — Просто я внимательный, а ты — привлекающий внимание, — когда Джису в ответ на комплимент фыркает, он продолжает. — Так ты признался в чувствах Сунену, но при этом точно в хороших отношениях с Джи и сейчас веселишься на их свадьбе?

— Это трудно назвать весельем, — смеется Джису, указывая на свой бокал. — И да, это так, но, думаю, я ошибался раньше. Мы с Суненом были знакомы бесконечно много лет, но спустя столько времени, что я провел с этими двумя, я не могу представить себя на месте Джихуна. Да и не хочу.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза некоторое время, прежде чем парень протягивает ему руку и наконец представляется:

— Ли Сокмин.

Джису оставляет бокал на столе, чтобы рукопожатие получилось правильным.

— Хон Джису, — его осеняет, когда они уже жмут друг другу руки. — Стоп, ты — Ли и зовешь Джихуна «Джи». Ты его второй «несносный кузен»?

Сокмин смеется, но кивает.

— Он так и сказал — «несносный»?

— Это комплимент, — машет рукой Джису. — Он считает, что вы — ты и Чан — хуже Сунена.

— Вот тут он ошибается, мы паиньки, — Сокмин делает пальцами знак V. — Нет, серьезно. Сунен пытался найти тебе партнера?

— Это долгая история, — тушуется Джису.

Сокмин пожимает плечами.

— А у нас тут целый стол шампанского, никого поблизости и целый вечер, — говорит он, сползая по стене так, чтобы сесть на пол и вытянуть ноги.

Джису думает ровно секунду, чтобы поступить так же. Он садится под пристальным взглядом Сокмина.

— Или немного больше.


End file.
